Out with the Old
by Slytheerina
Summary: Traduction, Os. Hermione s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier, du jour où il avait rejoint l'Ordre... Et désormais, elle doit cohabiter avec lui au Square Grimmaurd. Tom Jedusor n'est pas la meilleure des compagnies, mais au moins, sa présence est surprenante.


_Hey, c'est Slyth !__Et aujourd'hui, je vous présente une traduction._

**L'auteure: Shan84.**

_J'ai eu l'autorisation de l'auteure et je suis juste: tellement contente ! De plus que j'ai choisi la version non censurée (présente sur AFF) et qu'elle a dit oui !_  
_Voir quelqu'un être super heureux qu'on veuille traduire sa fiction dans notre langue, ça n'a pas de prix ! :D_

**-o-**

**Mot de l'auteure (Shan84):** J'ai écris cette OS pour la merveilleuse Lady Miya et pour la première « Tomione Convention gift fic echange ». Et j'ai eu la chance de pouvoir l'écrire absolument comme je le souhaitais, sans contraintes. J'ai toujours été intéressée par l'idée de deux versions de Voldemort, et plus précisément ici: Et si un Horcruxe à l'image de Jedusor avait été créé ? Bref. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que vous vous prêterez au jeu et que vous apprécierez mon histoire...

** Mot de la traductrice (moi ^^):** _Out with the Old_ est une fiction sur laquelle je suis tombée par hasard il y a des mois et que j'ai simplement adoré. Elle est sans prise de tête, douce, bien menée. J'en suis amoureuse. Ça a été un plaisir et un honneur de la traduire. Et j'espère qu'elle pourra plaire à d'autres adeptes de Tomione.

L'auteure et moi vous souhaitons: Bonne lecture !

**-o-**

Rating: M. Genre: Drama/Romance. Ne prend pas en compte le septième tome.

* * *

**Out with the Old.**

* * *

**18 décembre 1999.**

Hermione s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier, du matin où il avait « rejoint » l'Ordre. Presque un an s'était écoulé, jour pour jour, depuis qu'un Tom Elvis Jedusor aux traits d'adolescent avait délivré quinze membres de l'Ordre afin de les ramener dans leurs quartiers du Square Grimmaurd, exigeant immédiatement par la même occasion un refuge contre son « fou furieux » homonyme.

Ce Jedusor était apparemment le résultat d'une curieuse magie noire, un rituel de dédoublement –Un rituel qu'Harry peinait à digérer tant cela lui semblait écœurant, et qu'Hermione ne pensait être possible avant d'en avoir la preuve.

Après avoir demandé un tête à tête avec Harry Potter, il fit l'offre de révéler les différents repères et projets des Mangemorts, non sans ajouter subtilement qu'il avait percé à jour le rôle de Severus Rogue en tant qu'agent double… Et ce serait dommage de le renvoyer parmi « eux » avec cette information en poche, n'est-ce pas ?

Pour cette raison, et après un interrogatoire intensif entre lui et Harry seulement (ce qui rendit folle Hermione), Tom Jedusor obtint son droit d'asile. Hermione et Ron furent furieux et n'hésitèrent pas un seul instant à en parler à Harry, qui ne tarda à mettre un terme à leurs remontrances en leur expliquant une partie de ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux.

Harry avait, il semblerait, passé un pacte avec Tom Jedusor. Après la chutte de « l'autre » Voldemort, Harry ferait en sorte que le Ministère prenne en compte l'aide du jeune Jedusor concernant la libération de certains membres de l'Ordre et la révélation de projets secrets, propres aux Mangemorts. Bien qu'Hermione haïsse celui qui fournissait ces informations, elle n'était pas sans savoir que ce serait fructueux pour l'Ordre.

Sans surprise pour Hermione, Jedusor refusa le Serment Inviolable, sachant pertinemment que mourir en le rompant ne figurait pas dans ses intérêts. Néanmoins, il existait une sorte de contrat entre Harry et Jedusor, qui selon Harry, leur assurait la sécurité contre l'héritier de Serpentard. Jedusor avait dû se séparer de sa baguette et ses pouvoirs avaient été limités pour éviter toute magie sans support et toute magie instinctive. Hermione était fière de ce dernier point. Sous la supervision de Lupin, restreindre sa magie avait été son idée. Et, en son fort intérieur, elle trouvait cela hilarant qu'une née-moldue était responsable de sa totale incapacité à produire un Lumos sans baguette. Elle aimait le lui rappeler quand ils se querellaient. C'est-à-dire, à longueur de journée.

C'était devenu une plaisanterie au sein de l'Ordre (une plaisanterie agaçante selon Hermione). Pour voir disparaître Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il suffirait de l'enfermer dans une pièce avec Hermione Jean Granger et Tom Elvis Jedusor en pleine dispute. La sorcière aux cheveux hirsutes et l'héritier de Serpentard se détestaient littéralement. Au départ, tout le monde pensait que Ron serait celui qui poserait le plus de problèmes mais il n'en était rien. Ses petites batailles avec Jedusor n'étaient rien en comparaison avec celles d'Hermione, qui éclataient sans prévenir.

- Oh, c'est encore la Sang-de-bourbe, déclara une voix bien trop familière à l'entrée du séjour où Hermione était assise, profitant d'un livre.

_Pourquoi est-ce que vous m'imposez ça ?_ Hermione soupira, irritée, et fixa le plafond (s'adressant intérieurement à ce foutu Dieu qui se moquait d'elle). C'était la première fois depuis que Jedusor était ici qu'Hermione était seule plus d'une journée, sans Harry et Ron. Les garçons étaient en mission pour l'Ordre et Hermione était restée en arrière, afin d'approfondir ses recherches. Même si les apparitions de Jedusor étaient rares ces derniers temps, elle était nerveuse. Habituellement, lors de leurs continuelles disputes, Harry et Ron venaient toujours la tirer d'affaire. Mais aujourd'hui, ils n'étaient pas là, et il avait enfin décidé de faire acte de présence. Refermant son livre, Hermione observa Jedusor. Il lui renvoya son regard avec agacement.

- Draco Malfoy a envoyé un hibou, il aimerait récupérer ses insultes, dit Hermione, méprisante, avant de se lever avec l'idée de continuer à lire dans l'intimité de sa chambre.

Jedusor rit.

- Tu me compares à ce petit pourri gâté de…

- Eh bien techniquement, c'est toi, qui a recruté les Malfoy.

Elle sourit tout en s'avançant vers lui.

- Bon travail cela dit, c'était très intelligent. Tu pètes tellement plus haut que ton cul que tu ne peux t'empêcher de recruter de telles – AH ! JEDUSOR, LÂCHE-MOI TOUT DE SUITE, hurla soudainement Hermione quand Jedusor lui fit heurter le chambranle de la porte.

- Présentes tes excuses à ton supérieur, Sang-de-bourbe, rugit-il en agrippant ses épaules d'une telle manière qu'elle sut qu'elle en aurait des ecchymoses.

Hermione grinça des dents mais maintient son regard.

- J'aimerais bien, mais je n'en vois aucun dans cette pièce.

- Salope ! cracha-t-il.

Hermione grimaça de douleur quand il s'empara de sa tête et la frappa violemment contre le cadre de la porte. D'un réflexe, elle s'empara de sa baguette et la dégaina sur son estomac, lui rappelant ainsi qui, dans cette situation, était en position de force.

- Tu vas me laisser partir, Jedusor. Si tu continues, je t'expédie vite fait bien fait en Antarctique où tu pourras y recruter autant de pingouins que tu le souhaites, siffla Hermione.

Jedusor poussa une nouvelle fois Hermione, et elle remarqua que sa baguette s'enfonça un peu plus dans son corps. Surprise, elle l'observa. Il ne sourcillait même pas. Il devait avoir mal, non ? Il lui rendit son regard, s'apprêtant à lui répondre, quand des bruits de pas dans le couloir les interrompirent. Chacun détourna les yeux de l'autre pour apercevoir le visage de Remus Lupin qui désapprouvait.

- Que se passe-t-il ici ? Je suis fatigué de devoir intervenir entre vous deux.

Jedusor se recula aussitôt et Hermione tenta d'avoir l'air abattu quand le regard de Lupin s'attarda sur sa baguette.

- Hermione, je sais que tu as besoin de la bibliothèque des Black pour une mission pour l'Ordre, mais si ça continue, je vais devoir t'envoyer ailleurs : et tant pis pour tes recherches !

Hermione baissa les yeux, les joues rouges. _Maudit Jedusor !_ Le fait qu'il soit considéré comme un meuble intégrant du Square Grimmaurd lui était terriblement douloureux.

- Je suis désolée, professeur, murmura Hermione en se sentant honteuse d'être mise sur la sellette.

Le professeur Lupin hocha la tête et se tourna vers Jedusor.

- Et toi, Tom, à moins que tu souhaites retourner faire un séjour à la cave, je te suggère de mettre fin à ce comportement. Compris ?

- Oui, répondit Jedusor, l'air embarrassé également.

Hermione eut l'envie de rouler les yeux. _Quel comédien ! _Il semblait réellement avoir honte ! Quel culot… il n'avait rien pour lui, ce serpent dégoûtant ! Hermione fronça les sourcils.

- Tom. Maugrey vient d'arriver et il n'a pas beaucoup de temps devant lui. Il a besoin d'examiner une nouvelle fois ses cartes avec toi, expliqua Rémus en faisant signe au jeune homme de le suivre.

Le professeur Lupin s'éloigna dans le couloir, s'attendant à avoir Jedusor sur ses pas. Hermione fit une grimace au jeune homme une fois le dos du professeur tourné. Jedusor se rapprocha une nouvelle fois d'elle, trop près, faisant heurter son dos contre le chambranle. Hermione fronça les sourcils, il sourit.

- Ne me touche pas, lâcha Hermione en tentant de se libérer de son emprise.

- Ce n'est pas fini, Granger, murmura-t-il.

- Peu importe. Souviens-toi seulement qui détient la baguette.

* * *

**12 février 2000.**

Jedusor avait raison, ce n'était certainement pas fini. Selon Hermione, la guerre venait tout juste de commencer. Jedusor ne cessait de lui envoyer des piques désagréables, dans tous les domaines. De l'état de sa chevelure aux théories magiques, en passant même par les mérites du lait dans le café (Hermione aimait le café au lait, heureusement). Aucun détail ne lui échappait, et il la surprenait toujours avec ses commentaires sarcastiques quand elle s'y attendait le moins.

Il lui sortait par les yeux. La plus part du temps, Hermione était en mesure d'ignorer superbement l'héritier de Serpentard, mais quelques fois, c'était tout bonnement impossible. Hermione était couramment responsable, capable de garder son sang froid, et maîtriser Harry et Ron dans leurs bêtises, mais Jedusor avait ce quelque chose qui la faisait décidément sortir de ses gonds.

Ce qui avait commencé par des querelles futiles et mesquines s'était transformées en méchantes farces. Les origines de la « guerre » étaient presque oubliées, ce qui comptait, c'était de provoquer l'autre. C'était désormais à celui qui arriverait à prendre le dessus, avec le tour le plus habile. Hermione devait admettre que, même sans magie, Jedusor se révélait intelligent (et elle ne lui aurait jamais avoué). Mais il y avait un plaisir qu'on ne pouvait pas lui enlever : elle pouvait faire usage de sa baguette, lui, non.

Malheureusement, l'humeur d'Hermione s'était vite refroidie en remarquant un matin, de longues mèches noires parmi sa chevelure. Jedusor avait réussi habilement à mélanger de l'encre indélébile à son shampoing, laissant ses cheveux prendre un aspect encore plus répugnant qu'à l'accoutumée. Elle ne tarda également à être à court de vêtements. Jedusor s'était en quelque sort glissé dans sa chambre et y avait caché, dans un compartiment secret de sa garde-robe, des sardines (comment avait-il su que l'armoire contenait de tels recoins ?). Il fallut une éternité à Hermione pour localiser la source de la puanteur, et plus encore pour s'en débarrasser, surtout sur ses plus belles robes.

Mais ce serait mentir de dire qu'Hermione n'était pas fière de ses propres farces contre l'héritier de Serpentard.

Elle avait jeté de nombreux sorts, exécuté de nombreuses ruses, mais deux ou trois ne cessaient de se rejouer dans son esprit. Plus précisément ce moment où elle avait transformée toutes les robes de Jedusor en une réplique parfaite de la fameuse garde-robe de Dumbledore. Jedusor était toujours vêtus de longs habits noirs et austères, et déambulait dans le Square Grimmaurd avec un air bien trop sérieux au goût d'Hermione. Il était parfois pire que le professeur Rogue.

Chaque fois qu'Hermione se souvenait de ce coup de génie, un grand sourire lui barrait le visage. Surtout en se rappelant leur conversation…

_Un soir, alors qu'il était tard, Hermione buvait un chocolat chaud assise à la table de la cuisine. En vérité, elle attendait Jedusor. Elle savait qu'il sortirait tôt ou tard de son trou pour prendre un encas. Depuis que ses vêtements avaient pris miraculeusement une nouvelle forme, il évitait tous les habitants de la maison. Hermione dû se faire violence pour ne pas rire dans son chocolat. Le silence était la clé, si Jedusor l'entendait ricaner, elle n'aurait pas la chance de l'apercevoir dans sa robe pourpre à pois, ou mieux, dans sa préféré : celle dans les tons bleus rois et étoilée._

_Hermione fut sur le point d'abandonner quand elle entendit un écho de pas s'approchant de la cuisine. Elle leva les yeux quand Jedusor apparut sur le seuil et éclata immédiatement de rire. Jedusor fronça les sourcils, feignant de l'ignorer, et se dirigea vers le comptoir, où il commença à se préparer une tasse de thé._

_- Si j'ose dire, Jedusor, le violet se marie parfaitement avec ton teint, dit-elle entre deux rires._

_Jedusor se retourna et en attendant que l'eau porte à ébullition, il s'appuya contre le banc de la cuisine. Il lui sourit._

_- Me trouves-tu séduisant, Granger ?_

_- Dans tes rêves, Jedusor…, répondit-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel._

_- Dans mes cauchemars, tu veux dire, railla-t-il en dégageant une peluche imaginaire de son épaule._

_Hermione fronça les sourcils. Il était tellement arrogant !_

_- Comme si je pouvais être intéressée par toi, Jedusor. Et pour quelque chose d'aussi superficiel que ton physique. Seule une écervelée serait assez stupide pour ne pas voir ce que tu es vraiment, répliqua-t-elle sèchement._

_- Tu es bien trop exigeante pour une Sang-de-bourbe, riposta Jedusor en se penchant vers elle. Après tout, tu n'as rien d'extraordinaire._

_Il l'examina, curieusement, comme si il ne comprenait pas bien le pourquoi de son entreprise._

_Hermione se leva d'un bond –le banc où elle était assis penchait dangereusement en arrière- et se dirigea vers la sortie. _

_- Tu n'es qu'un salaud, Jedusor, dit-elle sèchement. Bonne chance avec les robes. J'ai hâte de te voir porter la rose. La couleur ira magnifiquement bien avec tes yeux._

_Elle jubila avant de s'éclipser._

* * *

**1****er**** mars 2000.**

Hermione monta précipitamment les escaliers, avec dans la main un morceau de gâteau au chocolat cuisiné avec Ginny, pour l'anniversaire de Ron. Le retour d'Harry et Ron pour cette date fut un pur hasard, et Hermione avait passé les dernières heures au rez-de-chaussée en sirotant du vin d'elfe des caves Black, en compagnie de Ron, Harry, Ginny, Lupin et Tonks.

Elle lâcha une profonde expiration en atteignant enfin son étage, puis continua son chemin à travers le couloir, équilibrant soigneusement le morceau de gâteau dans son assiette. Elle leva les yeux et remarqua immédiatement Jedusor sortir de sa propre chambre.

Ils échangèrent un regard neutre –pour une fois- et avant qu'il ne marche dans sa direction, Hermione remarqua l'attention discrète portée à la part de gâteau au chocolat. Hermione observa la pâtisserie et leva les yeux au ciel, se demandant pourquoi, diable, s'apprêtait-elle à faire ce qu'elle allait faire.

- Est-ce que tu en veux ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

Jedusor s'arrêta à sa hauteur, et leva simplement un sourcil, lui intimant ainsi d'en dire plus. Hermione soupira et roula des yeux.

- Le gâteau. En veux-tu un bout ?

Jedusor regarda de nouveau le gâteau et se tourna vers Hermione.

- Pourquoi en voudrais-je ?

- Je t'ai vu lorgner sur mon assiette.

- Oui, parce qu'il a l'air d'être plutôt sec, répondit-il en croisant les bras.

- Oh, franchement. Depuis quand t'y connais-tu en gâteau ? Ce n'est pas sec !

- Peu importe.

Il haussa les épaules et reprit sa marche. Hermione posa l'assiette sur le meuble le plus proche.

- Bon. Si jamais tu en veux, je le laisse ici.

_Comme ça, tu pourras vraiment juger, espèce d'imbécile !_ Elle continua son chemin et ne regarda en arrière qu'une fois arrivée à la porte de sa chambre. Elle leva les yeux au ciel quand elle réalisa que la part de gâteau avait disparu, tout comme Jedusor.

* * *

**29 août 2000.**

- Non, Ron, il faut tenir la baguette comme ça : le sort sera plus puissant, informa Hermione tandis qu'ils s'entraînaient dans le salon.

- Hermione…, gémit Ron. Je suis fatigué et nous l'avons déjà fait un million de fois auparavant. J'y arrive très bien. Arrête de me harceler avec ça.

- Ronald ! Je ne te harcèle pas ! Je veux juste que ce soit parfait. Si tu n'avais pas perdu ta propre baguette dans ce maudit duel, nous n'en serions pas là. C'est pour ça qu'il faut tout recommencer, rouspéta Hermione tout en ignorant le regard implorant de Ron lancé à Harry, confortablement installé dans un fauteuil, se camouflant efficacement derrière un magazine de Quidditch.

- Tu sais très bien que Dolohov a eu une sacrée chance de me désarmer…, répondit Ron, boudeur.

Hermione soupira et frotta ses tempes en signe d'exaspération.

- Parfois, il est important de revoir les bases… surtout maintenant, puisque tu as cette baguette désormais, dit-elle en jetant un regard déçu à l'arme que détenait actuellement Ron. Où, diable, avez-vous réussi à dérober ce truc, de toute façon ?

- Les rafleurs, ricana Ron à l'unisson avec Harry qui lança un coup d'œil par-dessus son magazine.

- Argh, grimaça Hermione. Pas étonnant qu'elle soit difficile à manier. Bref.

Elle reprit son ton autoritaire et se plaça devant lui, baguette tendue.

- Maintenant, désarme-moi.

- Hermione ! grommela Ron. Tu casses toujours tout ! Je suis crevé et je meurs de faim.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, l'air offensé, s'apprêtant à répondre, quand une voix traînante et facilement reconnaissable retentit à l'entrée de la pièce.

- Par les caleçons de Merlin, Weasley, ne peux-tu pas faire ce que t'ordonnes Granger ? demanda Jedusor en s'appuyant contre la porte, occupé à inspecter ses ongles. Toute la maison est témoin de ses plaintes. Si j'ose dire, elle risque de réveiller Walburga, et cette fois je ne pense pas pouvoir gérer cette situation.

- Combien de temps cet abruti va rester planter là ? émit Ron, incrédule, en observant tour à tour Hermione et Harry.

Harry haussa les épaules et retourna à la lecture de son magazine, jugeant préférable de ne pas faire attention à Jedusor. Hermione pinça les lèvres, se sentant toujours agacée des jérémiades de Ron, et regarda Jedusor.

- Honnêtement, Weasley, tu devrais l'écouter. En dépit de…, renifla-t-il de dédain, son_ héritage_, elle est sacrément meilleure que toi.

Weasley rougit de colère.

- Espèce de…

- Ron ! interrompit Hermione. Ne l'écoute pas. Tu sais très bien ce qu'il cherche à faire.

Ron dévisagea Jedusor, puis Hermione, qui elle, lui lança un coup d'œil réprobateur et familier. Il se tourna vers Jedusor et rit, avant de regarder de nouveau son amie.

- Très bien, Hermione. Où en étions-nous ? sourit-il gentiment, comme pour s'excuser de la mettre une nouvelle fois au centre d'une altercation avec Jedusor.

- Tu étais sur le point de me désarmer, Ron, répondit-elle en se sentant soulagée maintenant qu'il coopérait.

- Bien… _Expelliarmus !_

Cette fois, il n'y eut aucune résistance avec sa nouvelle baguette. Hermione regarda son arme voler à travers la pièce et se releva, suite à sa chute par le puissant sortilège, pour adresser un sourire à Ron.

- C'était super ! Essayons encore une fois ou deux et ce sera bon, dit-elle en ramassant sa baguette.

Ron acquiesça et tandis qu'Hermione regagnait sa place, elle risqua un regard vers la porte. Jedusor était encore là, debout, à l'observer attentivement. Hermione sentit ses joues prendre une teinte légèrement rouge et détourna rapidement les yeux. Quand elle jeta de nouveau un coup d'œil, il était parti.

* * *

**9 septembre 2000.**

Hermione s'assit à la table de la cuisine, toujours au Square Grimmaurd tandis que Harry et Ron étaient une nouvelle fois absents –Dieu savait pour combien de temps-, impliqués dans une nouvelle mission spéciale. Harry lui avait demandé si elle pouvait rester afin de poursuivre ses recherches sur la destruction des Horcruxes, qu'ils avaient jusqu'à là réussit à rassembler. Elle tenta de ne pas se sentir exclue, sachant son travail extrêmement important, mais c'était tout simplement long et ennuyeux d'être sans ses deux meilleurs amis.

Elle essayait tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur le livre devant ses yeux, mais sans succès, son esprit continuait de lui imposer les mêmes questions concernant Harry et Ron : Où étaient-ils ? Étaient-ils sains et saufs ? Laissant échapper un soupir de frustration, elle leva les yeux quand Jedusor entra dans la pièce.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda-t-il en ouvrant le garde-manger.

- Rien, murmura Hermione.

- Perdue, seule, sans le duo stupide ?

Hermione s'étrangla avec son thé.

- Pardon ? bafouilla-t-elle.

Alors qu'il s'empara d'une boîte de biscuits salés et du fromage dans le frigidaire, Jedusor ne put cacher son sourire.

- Tu as très bien entendu.

- Tu sais, si tu essaies de provoquer une dispute, je ne suis pas d'humeur, répondit-elle avec calme.

Jedusor coupa un généreux morceau de fromage, le déposa sur un biscuit, et croqua l'air pensif.

- Hum, commença-t-il entre deux bouchées. C'est la vérité.

Hermione roula des yeux et soupira, décidant que le silence était la meilleure des solutions. Après quelques minutes de paix, étonnamment peu embarrassante, Jedusor parla à nouveau.

- J'ai vu tes notes, concernant ces sorts de guérison que tu souhaites créer à la place de leurs potions respectives.

Hermione releva la tête, avec un nœud d'angoisse subite au creux de son estomac.

- Comment es-tu tombé dessus ?

- Tu les as laissés dans le salon, répondit-il.

- Oh.

- _Oh_, en effet, reprit-il avec un rictus. Mais, au sujet de la création d'une rune pour la potion de Force… N'est-ce pas un peu ambitieux ?

- Je suis plutôt confiante, répliqua-t-elle.

- Oui, mais ton idée d'incruster la rune dans la baguette est grotesque.

- Par Godric, de quoi parles-tu ?

- Il y a déjà eu des recherches solides concernant cette idée. Allier une rune à la baguette amoindrit la puissance des sorts, dit-il d'un ton impérieux et arrogant.

Hermione fit claquer sa langue d'agacement.

- Bershawk a déclaré, après sa recherche durant la première guerre des sorciers dans les années 1970, que…, elle hésita avant de continuer, que les runes limitent seulement les Impardonnables.

- Tu es en guerre, Hermione, répondit-il d'une voix condescendante. Les Impardonnables sont également utilisés par ton côté, crois-le ou non.

Quelque soit la réponse qu'Hermione avait préparé, elle mourut dans sa gorge. Malheureusement, il marquait un point.

- Eh bien. C'est un début, de toute façon. Je suis sûre que le temps m'aidera à améliorer le tout.

- As-tu beaucoup de temps devant toi ? Il serait peut-être plus simple de tatouer la rune sur la peau, suggéra-t-il.

Hermione resta pensive un moment.

- Ma formule aurait besoin de quelques ajustements.

- Pas beaucoup. Tu auras tout bêtement besoin d'ajuster la puissance de la rune. C'est un peu différent si c'est permanent sur la peau, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. Mais ce n'est qu'une hypothèse, affirma Hermione, absorbée par la soudaine myriade d'idées lui trottant dans la tête.

- Bien sûr, sourit Jedusor.

Deux heures plus tard, Hermione se retira finalement dans sa chambre après avoir partagé une longue conversation avec Jedusor, partant des runes pour finir par le dernier livre d'Arithmancie. Elle réalisa alors qu'ils ne s'étaient pas querellés cette fois, et qu'elle avait oublié de s'inquiéter pour Harry et Ron.

* * *

**16 octobre 2000.**

- Je ne savais pas que tu lisais des livres moldus, dit Hermione en entrant dans le salon un vendredi après-midi, trouvant Jedusor avec l'un de ses romans.

Jedusor leva les yeux du livre et soupira.

- C'est absolument ennuyeux. Je n'ai pas le droit de lire des livres magiques, c'est une part de l'arrangement avec Potter et Lupin.

Hermione hoqueta de surprise. Elle savait que Jedusor n'était pas autorisé à entrer dans la bibliothèque –et elle était capable de le comprendre. Mais bannir toutes lectures magiques ? Hermione était si étonné qu'elle ressentit un élan de pitié pour lui. Elle supposa que ces mesures venaient de sa soif trop grande des connaissances, une soif qui dépassait la sienne.

- Puis-je faire quelque chose pour toi ? demanda-t-il avec une pointe de sarcasme.

Hermione se mit à rougit en réalisant qu'elle ne cessait de l'observer tout en réfléchissant. Elle était encore là, face à lui. Et sans chercher à savoir le pourquoi de ses actes, elle finit par s'installer sur le canapé voisin.

- J'ai lu un article très intéressant hier, sur l'Invocation. Ils sont à deux doigts de réussir à invoquer de la nourriture de façon permanente. Une certaine Astley Kershaw travaille dessus, à Oxford. Il y a une rumeur qui dirait que si elle obtient des résultats positifs, le Ministère adopterait une nouvelle loi –avec surveillance appliquée, évidemment.

Elle arrêta son bavardage inutile quand elle remarqua Jedusor reposer le livre à ses côtés. Il l'observait, d'une manière qu'elle ne saisissait pas.

Merlin, la vie était beaucoup plus simple quand elle ne ressentait de la compassion que pour les elfes de maison.

* * *

**25 décembre 2000.**

Hermione éclata de rire quand l'un des jumeaux transforma le nez de Ron en un nez identique à celui de Rudolphe le renne. C'était le jour de Noël et elle avait passé sa soirée à manger et à boire, à un point qu'elle pensait humainement impossible.

- Réparez-moi ça ! Espèces de pauvres cons ! hurla Ron sous l'hilarité de la table.

- Ah, Ronnie chéri, rirent Fred et George sans changer quoi que ce soit.

L'assemblée continua de se moquer de Ron, qui, au fur et à mesure que la nuit avançait, devenait de plus en plus rouge d'irritation. Hermione décida à cet instant qu'elle en avait assez des festivités et se leva, puis s'étira. Plusieurs Weasley protestèrent de la voir s'éclipser aussi _tôt_, mais Hermione ignora leurs supplications, donnant à chacun une étreinte avant d'emprunter le chemin des escaliers, impatiente de s'effondrer sur son lit.

Au moment où elle passa devant l'un des anciens bureaux des Black, elle nota qu'un feu crépitait et que toutes les bougies étaient allumées. Par curiosité, elle jeta un regard dans la pièce pour tomber sur Jedusor, étendu sur une chaise, un livre à la main, l'air de mortellement s'ennuyer. Il se tourna immédiatement dans sa direction et Hermione grimaça d'embarras avant de faire un pas hésitant dans la pièce.

- Besoin d'aide, Granger ?

- Joyeux Noël…, commença-t-elle, se sentant bien audacieuse, et espérant secrètement de réussir à marcher droit. Il y a encore tout un tas de nourriture au rez-de-chaussée.

- Il y aussi tout un tas de gens, répondit-il, las.

- Et alors ? Je veux dire… Je ne t'ai pas vu manger de toute la journée.

- Depuis quand t'inquiètes-tu pour moi, Granger ?

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Chaque fois qu'elle tentait d'être agréable, ou tout simplement neutre, il répliquait toujours avec une remarque sarcastique. Elle se sentait minuscule, comme une enfant. Elle était simplement entrée car personne ne devrait passer Noël dans la solitude, pas même l'héritier de Serpentard.

- Tant pis, dit-elle en baissant les yeux avec maladresse. Le livre te plaît ?

Elle releva la tête pour l'observer, à la rechercher d'une expression amusée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu pensais ? C'est aussi agréable que d'avoir à écouter le brouhaha de la famille Weasley. Mais au moins, je fais quelque chose de productif. Je suis sûr que tu peux le comprendre.

- Ce n'était pas très sympathique, ça, répondit-elle rapidement pour sa défense. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu manques, c'était une soirée divertissante. Mais j'oubliais, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que de prendre du plaisir.

Jedusor haussa un sourcil en plaçant le livre de côté.

- Oh, qu'en sais-tu ? Je suis sûr qu'il y a certaines choses plaisantes sur lesquelles nous pouvons être d'accord, dit-il avec un rare sourire taquin et secret.

- Les livres, bien sûr, répondit-elle d'un ton neutre. Je suppose que là-dessus tu as raison, Jedusor.

- Oui… Les livres, bien sûr, murmura-t-il en retour en retenant un rire.

Hermione parcourut la pièce des yeux, se sentant étrangement bien embarrassée. Elle se sentait obligée de lui improviser un petit Noël. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, et ne voulait ni y réfléchir ni se poser la moindre question, elle se mit à agir. Brusquement, elle pensa à quelque chose, cette idée frappante était si évidente qu'un grand sourire éclaira son visage.

- Oh, un cadeau de Noël ! s'exclama-t-elle avec une once d'excitation dans la voix.

- Un cadeau de Noël ?

- Oui, et ça peut servir de cadeau d'anniversaire aussi.

- Comment as-tu…

- Harry.

Jedusor fronça les sourcils.

- Je n'aime pas mon anniversaire, et je ne savais pas que cette information circulait dans l'Ordre.

- Harry ne l'a dit qu'à Ron et moi.

- Et comment l'as apprit Potter ?

- Dumbledore, répondit finalement Hermione, gênée.

- Je ne peux pas croire que ce vieux fou ait fouiné à ce point. Je suppose que Rogue y ait pour quelque chose, marmonna Jedusor.

- Oh, ferme-là, s'exclama Hermione, détestant qu'on s'en prenne aussi désagréablement à son ancien professeur. C'est sans importance de toute façon. Veux-tu ton cadeau, oui ou non ?

Jedusor haussa les épaules.

- Je pense que ça ne peut pas me faire du mal.

Hermione agita sa baguette, et sans tarder, une immense pile de magazines apparut devant lui. Jedusor ne put s'empêcher de regarder curieusement les catalogues fraîchement matérialisés.

- Ce sont…, commença Hermione avant d'être interrompue.

- De vieux exemplaires du Mensuel d'Arithmancie. Oui, je sais. Il y a au moins deux ans de parution là.

Jedusor releva les yeux et hocha la tête, silencieusement reconnaissant. Hermione répondit d'un faible sourire. Elle venait tout juste d'y penser, et selon elle, il n'y avait rien de mal à lui offrir ceci… Elle se souvenait du contenu exact de tous ces magazines et savait qu'ils ne contenaient rien de dangereux –bien qu'il n'ait de toute façon, pas accès à la magie. De son point de vue, c'était peut-être exagéré de lui interdire de lire des revues magiques inoffensives.

- Granger…, hésita-t-il avant d'être rapidement coupé.

- -Écoute, garde-les dans ta chambre, compris ? Si tu es pris, ce n'est pas mon problème mais tu devrais tout de même te dépêcher de les enlever d'ici avant que Lupin ou Harry ne tombe dessus.

- Compris, acquiesça Jedusor, avec ce même sourire taquin qu'elle avait entraperçu plus tôt.

- Bon, quoi qu'il en soit… Bonne nuit, et encore joyeux Noël.

Hermione quitta la pièce, sans accorder un autre regard à Jedusor. Une fois au chaud dans son lit, en essayant de trouver le sommeil, elle s'efforça d'ignorer les lourds battements de son cœur en repensant à l'expression étrange de son visage.

* * *

**31 décembre 2000/1****er**** janvier 2001.**

C'était le réveillon du Nouvel An, et Hermione se retirait pour la nuit. La fête n'avait pas été aussi grande que celle de Noël. De nombreux membres de l'Ordre étaient absents, et l'humeur d'Hermione n'était pas en beau fixe en sachant qu'Harry et Ron partiraient le lendemain, la laissant de nouveau seule.

Harry avait demandé à Hermione si elle voulait venir avec eux, mais elle avait refusé pour travailler sur sa potion de Force transformée en tatouage (oui, elle avait écouté le conseil de Jedusor !), à deux pas de faire de grands progrès. De plus, Harry et Ron partaient seulement en mission avec Kingsley afin d'assurer la liaison avec quelques clans de géants en Ecosse. Les géants avaient contacté l'Ordre en offrant leur alliance contre les Mangemorts et Voldemort. Harry avait plaisanté sur le sujet, rappelant à Hermione combien Graup l'avait appréciée. Peut-être pouvait-elle être également un atout avec ces géants-ci.

Machinalement, ses pieds la menèrent au bureau que Jedusor avait occupé le jour de Noël. Une nouvelle fois, il était là, avec un de ces magazines offerts, et au sol à ses pieds une carafe contenant à première vue de l'alcool. Hermione cacha à peine sa désapprobation et entra sans prévenir, déclenchant un sursaut chez Jedusor qui leva la tête.

- Jedusor, commença Hermione d'un ton autoritaire, que t'ai-je dit à propos de ces magazines ? Personne ne doit les voir en ta possession ! Et où as-tu eu cet alcool, hein ?

- Content de te voir aussi, Granger…, répondit Jedusor avec un sourcil levé. La petite fête est déjà terminée ?

Hermione haussa les épaules avec nonchalance.

- Les revues te plaisent ? Je croyais que tu n'en aurais fait qu'une bouchée.

- Eh bien, je dois les rationner, tu sais. J'ai encore une année entière avant le Noël prochain, je n'ai pas envie de me remettre à lire ces merdes moldus de si tôt.

Hermione lui lança un regard désapprobateur.

- Tout n'est pas si mauvais…

- Tu plaisantes ? La seule littérature moldue que je peux trouver ici…

- C'est la mienne, coupa Hermione. Celle que tu me voles.

_- Que je t'emprunte…_ Sache-le, Granger, je ne volerai jamais quelque chose d'aussi inutile. De plus, je ne suis pas sûr qu'on puisse appeler ça du vol quand tu les éparpilles un peu partout dans la maison. N'importe qui peut tomber dessus.

- Pff. Ce n'est pas important de toute façon, répondit-elle. Au fait, joyeux anniversaire.

- Wow, est-ce que tu pourrais le redire avec un peu plus d'enthousiasme ? La belette rousse et Potter ont au moins eu un gâteau.

- Ron et Harry sont mes amis. Ce qui n'est pas ton cas.

- Aïe.

Mais Jedusor n'avait pas le moindre du monde l'air offensé.

- Et puis, je t'ai donné ces magazines, reprit Hermione en croisant les bras.

Jedusor haussa simplement les épaules et se pencha pour s'emparer de la carafe.

- Un verre ?

Hermione se mordilla la lèvre tout en examinant la proposition. Elle n'avait jamais bu de whisky jusqu'à aujourd'hui, et elle n'était pas sûre de ses réactions. Même si elle n'était pas ivre, elle avait déjà bu beaucoup de vin dans le salon. Peut-être qu'un verre suffirait, et tout irait bien.

- Allez, Granger. Fais-moi plaisir, c'est mon anniversaire, insista Jedusor, sarcastique, en lui présentant le fauteuil devant lui.

Hermione soupira et prit place face à Jedusor.

- D'accord, mais juste un…

Deux heures plus tard, Hermione reposa son quatrième (ou peut-être était-ce le cinquième ?) verre de whisky et regarda pensivement Jedusor. Ils étaient en train de se prêter au jeu d'un question-réponse à propos de Poudlard, et c'était au tour d'Hermione.

- Hum. Combien de fois as-tu lu _L'histoire de Poudlard _? demanda-t-elle.

En réfléchissant, Tom se frotta le menton. Ses longs doigts redessinaient la fine ligne de sa mâchoire et Hermione suivit des yeux le moindre de ses gestes. Un frisson la traversa. Elle rougit furieusement quand elle réalisa qu'elle était si ivre qu'elle en arrivait à l'admirer. Cette pensée la chamboula, et très vite, elle porta son attention sur ses propres mains, les trouvant soudainement bien intéressante.

- Une dizaine de fois, répondit-il finalement.

L'esprit d'Hermione se focalisa aussitôt sur sa douce voix.

_Attendez… Depuis quand, sa voix était douce ?_

- Dix fois ?

- Oui.

Hermione grommela dans son verre.

- C'est tout ?

Jedusor se tourna vers elle et haussa un sourcil.

- Et je suppose que c'est le moment pour toi de me dire, non sans réjouissance, que tu l'as lu plus de soixante fois ?

- Pour ton information, je l'ai lu…, Hermione s'interrompit, posa un doigt sur les lèvres, et se mit à rire. En fait, je n'en ai aucune idée. Mais tellement de fois, c'est certain. Est-ce que la lecture de quelques chapitres particuliers compte, ou bien, il faut que ce soit le livre en entier ?

- Tu tiens absolument à entrer dans les détails ?

Hermione haussa les épaules.

- Non. Tout ce que je voulais dire, c'est que je ne sais même pas combien de fois j'ai ouvert ce bouquin.

Jedusor l'observa puis laissa échapper un rire soudain.

- Je suis sûr qu'il occupait tous tes samedis soirs, n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione lui renvoya son regard, méfiante.

- Oh, Granger. C'est juste que tu n'as pas l'air d'être le genre de fille qui aime s'amuser.

- Dixit celui qui passe ces soirées à bouder dans ce bureau.

- Je ne boude pas.

- Oh si, répliqua-t-elle dans son ton familier de miss-je-sais-tout.

Tom leva simplement les yeux au ciel et reprit une gorgée d'alcool. Elle ne savait plus à combien il en était non plus. Elle avait perdu le compte des verres une fois son troisième avalé, ce qui n'était probablement pas une bonne chose, maintenant qu'elle réalisait qu'elle était beaucoup moins sur ses gardes.

Un éclat de rire retentit dans l'escalier, brisant l'atmosphère calme et presque rêveuse du bureau, et Hermione réalisa à quel point les doigts de Jedusor se resserrèrent autour de son verre. Levant les yeux vers son visage, elle fut surprise de voir sa mâchoire se contracter violemment au fur et à mesure que le bruit s'éternisait. Il semblerait que la fête battait toujours son plein.

- Alors, qui de nous deux n'aime pas s'amuser ? sourit Hermione.

- Je n'arrive décidément pas à comprendre comment tu fais pour t'entendre avec eux, déclara Jedusor.

- T'intéresserais-tu à moi, Jedusor ?

Hermione plaisantait mais en se sentant rougir, elle regretta, et se jura de ne pas boire d'avantage.

- J'aimerais juste savoir comme tu fais pour supporter leur stupidité ? Tu es bien trop intelligente pour eux, bien qu'on ne puisse rien faire pour ton… _héritage_.

Hermione dégrisa immédiatement face à ce commentaire et se leva sous l'impulsion de la colère.

- Mon héritage ? Le mot que tu cherches ne serait pas _Sang-de-bourbe _par hasard ? dit-elle sèchement. Pour ton information, je suis fière d'être une _Sang-de-bourbe_. Je suis fière d'être plus intelligente que la majorité des sangs-purs que j'ai pu rencontrer dans ma vie, rit-elle en se penchant vers lui. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu m'exprimes toutes tes opinions archaïques, Jedusor !

Sur ces mots, Hermione prit la fuite. Mais avant même d'atteindre la porte, elle sentit la main de Jedusor s'enrouler autour de son poignet et la tirer en arrière. Elle laissa échapper un petit cri avant de se retrouver prisonnière contre son torse. Plusieurs fois, elle tenta d'atteindre sa baguette, en vain. Jedusor finit par s'emparer de ses deux mains.

- Laisse-moi partir, supplia-t-elle, essayant d'ignorer la chaleur surprenante qu'il émettait et son parfum subtilement épicé qui lui allait si bien.

Il desserra son emprise sur l'un de ses poignets et gagna la poche arrière de son jean pour prendre sa baguette. Sans attendre, il la jeta derrière lui. Hermione déglutit en entendant son arme rebondir contre l'une des nombreuses étagères de la pièce.

- Je ne vais pas te faire de mal…, murmura-t-il tout en maintenant le regard.

Une de ses mains vînt gagner l'arrière de sa nuque, doucement, et se mit à jouer avec ses cheveux. Elle le savait. Il n'allait pas lui faire de mal, il ne le pouvait pas. Plus il y avait de membres de l'Ordre au sein de leurs quartiers, plus sa magie était limitée. Mais Hermione réalisa qu'il n'avait ni besoin de baguette ni de sortilèges pour l'empêcher de partir si il le souhaitait.

La situation l'ennuyait. Il s'apprêtait à révéler au grand jour ce qui devait rester caché dans les profondeurs, c'est-à-dire dans l'esprit d'Hermione, ses rêves, et occasionnellement dans ses piques lors de leurs conversations.

- Tu n'as pas compris ce que je voulais dire, Hermione, susurra-t-il.

Les yeux de Jedusor s'assombrirent, et sa main logée dans la nuque d'Hermione se déplaça jusqu'à gagner son menton.

L'atmosphère s'apaisa, et le silence de la pièce les enveloppa de sa couverture. Hermione sentit sa gorge se serrer, son cœur s'accéléra. Il y avait une envie soudaine, dans le creux de son estomac, l'envie urgente de se montrer irresponsable. Elle savait où la conduirait cette envie –elle y pensait depuis un bon moment déjà, elle l'avait toujours su.

Il se pencha et ses lèvres s'emparèrent des siennes. Ce ne fut qu'un simple effleurement avant qu'il ne se recule. Il se pencha encore et Hermione ferma les yeux. Cette fois, ce fut un baiser plus ferme, et elle laissa échapper une plainte tremblante quand elle sentit ses bras autour de sa taille, la serrant contre lui. La troisième fois, il l'embrassa réellement. Et Hermione répondit. Quand elle dégagea ses mains de son emprise et qu'elle s'empressa de caresser son visage, de les glisser dans ses cheveux, Jedusor laissa échapper un soupir d'approbation. Ses mains, à lui, parcouraient son dos entier.

Hermione n'était pas fan des clichés, mais ce baiser, elle le ressentait de toute part. Une émotion proche du soulagement se fondait en elle, créant ces légers gémissements qui poussaient la barrière de ses lèvres. Ses mains quittèrent son visage pour descendre sur son torse, où elle s'accrocha à son pull. A ce geste, Jedusor l'attira étroitement contre lui et glissa ses doigts dans ses boucles.

Quand le baiser cessa, il ne desserra pas l'étau de ses bras et Hermione se retrouva à bout de souffle, les yeux rivés sur sa poitrine. Tom fit finalement un geste pour se dégager de la chevelure d'Hermione mais sa main y resta coincée. Après avoir tiré maladroitement, elle grimaça.

- Tes cheveux ne veulent pas me laisser partir, Hermione, commenta-t-il, taquin, en se libérant.

Hermione leva les yeux vers lui et amorça un pas en arrière.

- Imbécile.

Jedusor se contenta de sourire avant de l'attirer de nouveau contre lui pour l'embrasser.

* * *

**6 janvier 2001.**

- Harry, as-tu une idée de ce que mijote Jedusor ? demanda Ron.

Hermione se raidit, comme chaque fois que quelqu'un s'apprêtait à parler de Jedusor, désormais. Elle apparentait cette réaction à la culpabilité. Une culpabilité qui ne l'avait plus quittée depuis le lendemain de leurs baisers, la culpabilité de l'avoir embrassé.

- Non, Ron. D'ailleurs, je ne pense pas qu'il mijote quoi que ce soit, répondit Harry.

Les deux garçons ainsi que Kingsley Shacklebolt s'étaient regroupés autour du feu de camp, à l'intérieur de la tente magique, celle qui leur servait pour tous leurs déplacements.

- Je suis sûr que cet abruti prépare quelque chose, marmonna Ron. C'est un salaud.

- Crois-moi quand je te dis qu'il ne prépare rien… du moins, rien contre nous, affirma Harry d'un ton neutre.

- Mais comment peux-tu en être certain ? Et s'il s'était foutu de toi ?

- Ce n'est pas le cas, Ron. Je ne peux pas entrer dans les détails, mais ne t'inquiètes pas.

- Tu peux faire confiance à Harry sur ce sujet, Ron, intervînt Kingsley en acquiesçant.

- Je lui fais confiance ! reprit Ron. Mais Jedusor a roulé tellement de monde.

- Je t'ai dit de ne pas t'en faire, Ron. Une fois que tout ceci sera terminé, nous n'aurons plus besoin de nous méfier de lui, assura Harry.

- Il ira à Azkaban ? demanda Ron.

Hermione, qui jusque là n'avait prêté qu'un vague intérêt pour la conversation, leva les yeux de son livre.

- Harry. Tu as dit que tu prendrais en considération son aide ! dit-elle, la voix pleine de reproches.

- Qui s'en soucie ? répliqua Ron.

Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle ne voulait pas que l'on croit qu'elle s'en souciait. Parce qu'au fond, sincèrement, non, elle ne s'en souciait pas.

* * *

**12 mars 2001.**

Après une entrevue fructueuse avec les géants et quelques arrêts à d'autres quartiers sécurisés de l'Ordre, ils finirent par rentrer au Square Grimmaurd. Hermione était assise à la table de la cuisine en compagnie de Lupin, Harry et Ron, débriefant sur leur mission, quand Jedusor entra. En remarquant l'expression de son visage, Hermione fut rassurée de savoir que les regards ne pouvaient tuer.

Hermione ne s'était jamais sentie aussi embarrassée. Elle avait cette impression délurée que ses amis se doutaient de quelque chose, qu'ils savaient tout, même si en réalité, ils n'avaient à peine regardé Jedusor. L'espace de quelques secondes, elle examina ses traits. Si son visage restait passif, ses yeux en revanche, c'était une autre histoire. Tandis qu'il se déplaçait dans la cuisine à la recherche de quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent, Hermione sentit une chaleur se répandre sur ses joues et baissa le regard sur ses mains. C'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour cesser de le dévisager. Harry et Ron ne semblaient pas prêter attention à Jedusor, ils s'en souciaient si peu qu'entre son absence et sa présence, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de différences.

Il était encore plus séduisant que dans ses souvenirs, c'en était agaçant. Quand il sortit finalement de la pièce, elle put de nouveau respirer convenablement.

Pourquoi, Merlin, pourquoi avait-elle remis les pieds au Square Grimmaurd ?

* * *

**2 avril 2001.**

Elle réussit à l'éviter durant une semaine entière, et peut-être était-ce réciproque. Quoi qu'il en soit, Hermione demeurait confuse sur la situation. Depuis les événements du nouvel An, il n'y eut aucune confrontation explosive, encore moins un simple tête à tête. C'était comme si rien ne s'était passé. Et cette idée la dérangeait beaucoup plus qu'elle ne voulait le croire.

Finalement, elle était certaine qu'il l'évitait également. Il n'y avait pas d'autres explications, le Square Grimmaurd n'était pas si grand. Mais elle ne savait pas si elle devait en être heureuse ou irritée. D'une part, c'était peut-être mieux qu'ils ne parlent de ce qu'il s'était déroulé lors de son anniversaire, encore moins qu'ils recommencent. D'autre part, Hermione se sentait insultée d'avoir aussi peu d'importance pour ne pas créer ne serait-ce qu'une dispute à ce sujet. Ils avaient l'habitude de se quereller sur tout, à longueur de journée, un baiser, n'était-ce pas un bon prétexte ?

Elle se tenait au comptoir de la cuisine, perdue dans ses pensées et préparant une tasse de chocolat chaud, quand elle sentit qu'il y avait quelqu'un derrière elle. Elle ne l'avait jamais remarqué jusqu'à maintenant mais elle pouvait le reconnaître entre mille… Hermione cessa de remuer et attendit.

Tom Jedusor s'avança dans son dos, jusqu'à réduire la distance à néant. Hermione frissonna et posa les mains sur le buffet pour se soutenir.

- Crois-tu que j'ai oublié ? murmura-t-il en dégageant les cheveux de sa nuque.

Hermione déglutit difficilement et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

- Non, répondit-elle.

Elle pouvait presque sentir son sourire narquois quand il passa un bras autour de sa taille, l'attirant complètement contre lui, tandis que sa main libre lui effleurait le cou. Il se pencha, laissant son souffle parcourir sa peau avant de lui embrasser le creux de l'épaule.

- Bien, susurra-t-il.

* * *

**30 avril 2001.**

- Assurdiato ! lança Harry.

- Tu as déjà insonorisé la pièce, que se passe-t-il Harry ? demanda Hermione, légèrement perplexe, tandis qu'il s'installa face à elle dans ce qui était autrefois la chambre de Sirius Black.

- C'est Jedusor, répondit-il.

Hermione se redressa subitement, avec au creux de son estomac, un frisson d'inquiétude. Est-ce que Harry s'était rendu compte de quelque chose ? Elle tenta de garder une expression sereine quand il continua.

- C'était un Horcruxe, informa-t-il.

- Mais le rituel de dédoublement, c'est impossible… Tu avais dit… Attends. Que veux-tu dire par « était » ? réagit-elle, l'esprit en vrac.

- Eh bien. Ne me demande pas comment, mais il semblerait qu'il ait réussi à se débarrasser de son état. Les deux Jedusor savaient que nous étions au courant pour les Horcruxe. C'est pourquoi Voldemort les a éparpillés et que la tâche nous est si difficile.

- Cela voudrait dire que…

- A partir de ces informations, Jedusor a déduit que son autre « lui » perdrait, tôt ou tard. Pour se protéger, il s'est coupé de lui.

- Alors… Jedusor est maintenant une personne à part entière ?

- Non, Hermione, il reste Voldemort, ne l'oublie jamais. Même si leurs âmes ne sont plus liées, c'est une copie exacte de Tom Jedusor. Ils ont les mêmes souvenirs, le même passé. Ce Jedusor a simplement vu une opportunité et a choisit son camp.

Hermione observa Harry, un peu déboussolée.

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien confié avant aujourd'hui ?

- Je suis désolée, Hermione… Je… je ne voulais pas en parler. Mais la fin est proche, je vais bientôt m'opposer à Voldemort et si jamais je ne reviens pas vivant…

- Ne dis pas ça, Harry !

- Il faut l'envisager ! Et il fallait absolument que quelqu'un d'autre sache ce qu'il en était à propos de Jedusor, pour saisir l'ampleur de la situation. J'ai l'impression que tout le monde s'est habitué à lui, que tout le monde pense qu'il peut devenir quelqu'un de différent. La vérité c'est qu'il ne peut pas. C'est _lui_. Cette fois, il s'est juste débrouillé pour être du côté des vainqueurs.

Hermione prit une profonde inspiration.

- Donc… Même si tu terrasses Voldemort, il sera toujours parmi nous ?

* * *

**15 mai 2001.**

- Tu m'évites, déclara-t-il un soir, alors qu'Hermione s'engouffra hors de sa chambre.

Hermione le maudit en silence. Depuis sa conversation avec Harry, elle l'évitait bel et bien. Hermione avait réalisé combien la situation était stupide. Personne ne lui pardonnerait si elle continuait ce… ce _truc_ avec Tom Jedusor.

- Non, je ne t'évitais pas. J'étais occupée, répondit-elle. Et puis nous nous sommes parlés il y a peu, non ?

Oui, ils avaient parlé… Ils avaient eu de nombreuses conversations. Mais aucun baiser. Tom la dévisagea puis haussa un sourcil.

- Tu sais très ce que je sous-entendais.

Hermione ne répondit pas de suite. Elle se sentit tout d'abord rougir sous son regard. Elle n'arrivait pas à assimiler qui il était à ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux. Tout ça n'avait aucun sens. L'idée qu'ils aient pu s'embrasser était absurde.

- Je ne pense pas que tout ceci... soit une bonne idée, répondit-elle calmement.

- C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ?

Son ton la fit frissonner. Elle ne l'avait jamais entendu utiliser cette voix avec elle.

- Je… Oui. C'est mieux comme ça, continua-t-elle en espérant paraître confiante.

Mais avant même qu'elle puisse ajouter quelque chose ou réagir, il saisit son poignet et l'entraîna dans sa chambre, claquant la porte. Hermione s'éloigna soudainement, dégainant sa baguette à une vitesse fulgurante. Jedusor regarda son arme et eut un rictus.

- Calme-toi, je n'ai pas l'intention de te faire du mal, dit-il en s'avançant vers elle.

- Tu as une bien drôle façon de le montrer !

Jedusor leva les yeux au ciel, ce qui eu le don d'accentuer la colère d'Hermione.

- Sors de ma chambre, Jedusor. Maintenant !

Jedusor s'arrêta à quelques pas et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, un sourire de défi sur ses lèvres.

- Non.

- Je vais vraiment m'énerver, répondit-elle.

Il observa un instant sa baguette puis releva les yeux vers Hermione.

- Je cherche simplement à savoir pourquoi tu m'évites.

- Je ne t'évite pas !

Tom fit un nouveau pas dans sa direction, et Hermione pointa l'embout de son arme sur son torse. Jedusor baissa les yeux sur la baguette et sourit de nouveau.

- Allez, vas-y. Que vas-tu me faire exactement ? chuchota-t-il.

Elle enfonça la baguette dans sa poitrine et nota combien il resta de marbre. Il continuait d'avoir ce vulgaire sourire en coin ! Il était persuadé qu'elle ne ferait rien. Cette constatation l'agaça. Une colère irrationnelle gonfla aussitôt en elle, et l'air devînt étouffant. Hermione pouvait sentir sa magie bourdonner tout autour d'eux, ne demandant qu'à être lâchée. Mais elle savait qu'au fond, il avait raison, elle n'avait pas l'intention de lui jeter un sort. Pas cette fois. Elle releva les yeux vers lui, et en croisant son regard, elle sentit son estomac faire un bond. Il avança une main vers elle et détourna la trajectoire de son arme.

Avant qu'elle n'émette le moindre son, il rompit complètement la distance entre eux et écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Quand Hermione réprima un gémissement, il agrippa sa taille. A mesure qu'ils s'embrassaient, se suçotaient, se mordaient, et s'accrochaient l'un à l'autre, les dernières semaines écoulées, emplies de tension sexuelle et de méfiance, s'envolèrent de leur mémoire. Après plusieurs minutes intenses, Hermione mit fin au baiser et regarda Tom, la respiration haletante, et les bras étroitement enroulés autour de sa nuque.

Elle sentit ses mains descendre sur son corps puis elle décolla du sol. Instinctivement, elle passa ses jambes autour de ses hanches. Ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser tandis qu'il se déplaçait, l'emportant avec lui. Hermione poussa un petit cri suraigu quand elle tomba sur le lit et qu'il se positionna au dessus d'elle. Il l'étudia attentivement. Hermione caressa ses bras avant de finalement passer ses mains dans son dos et l'attirer contre elle. Elle n'était pas certaine que ce soit une bonne idée, mais à l'instant, elle était épuisée de se contrôler. Elle passait son temps à penser à l'Ordre, Harry, et maîtriser ses sentiments. Tout ce qu'elle savait au moment même, c'était que tout lui semblait flou.

Elle se détendit et lui rendit son regard, parcourant son dos de ses mains. Ce qu'elle désirait en cette seconde créait un sentiment agréable de légèreté. Cependant, elle n'était pas sûre d'être capable d'aller plus loin. Tout était confus. Alors qu'elle tentait de calmer la lutte interne qui faisait rage en elle, elle sentit les doigts de Tom lui effleurer la joue. Il se pencha et déposa un baiser au creux de son cou.

- Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée, déclara-t-elle en essayant d'ignorer à quel point elle aimait le sentir contre elle. Est-ce que tu es certain de le vouloir ?

Tom se redressa et l'observa, songeur.

- La question à poser serait plutôt : _Toi_, le veux-tu, Hermione ?

Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir prononcer ces mots à haute voix. Et puis, n'était-ce pas évident ? Un long silence s'installa et aucun ne remua. Hermione venait de perdre l'usage de sa parole et Jedusor l'observait minutieusement. Si sa magie n'avait pas été neutralisée, la jeune femme se serait inquiétée en sachant qu'il essayait de pratiquer la Légilimencie. Soudain, elle réalisa qu'il s'éloignait.

- Attends, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-elle.

Tom se leva.

- Je viens de me souvenir que j'ai des choses à faire.

Hermione sentit une vague de frustration déferler dans sa poitrine.

- Pardon ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Comment peux-tu, alors que nous…

Tom se pencha subitement à sa hauteur, mettant fin à ses plaintes.

- Je ne fais pas les choses à moitié, Granger, donc je m'en vais.

_Incroyable !_ Comment osait-il lui faire une chose pareille ? Tout simplement car elle ne voulait ouvertement lui dire qu'elle le désirait ? Hermione le regarda s'éloigner et soupira, croisant les bras.

- Très bien. Vas-t-en, alors, murmura-t-elle d'un air renfrogné.

Avant de quitter la pièce, Tom se retourna et lui adressa un sourire. Elle le trouva absolument exaspérant. Quand la porte claqua, Hermione se laissa de nouveau tomber sur le lit et étouffa un cri de rage dans son oreiller.

* * *

**17 mai 2001.**

- M'éviterais-tu encore ? Ma chère Granger… Je commence à te trouver de plus en plus prévisible.

- Je ne t'évite pas. Contrairement à toi, quand je dis que j'ai des « choses à faire », j'en ai. Hey. Attends une minute. Je croyais que tu n'étais pas autorisé à entrer dans la bibliothèque ?

- Techniquement, je ne le suis pas. Excepté si toi, ou le loup garou, s'y trouve.

- Comment ça se fait ?

- Apparemment, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de confiance. Et Lupin ou les autres sont sûrement trop feignants pour faire le tri dans les livres et me laisser m'y rendre seul.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ca, je le sais déjà, Jedusor. Je te demande surtout depuis quand étais-tu autorisé à entrer ici, sous surveillance, et pourquoi n'en ai-je pas été informé ?

- Ah. Tu aurais dû être plus claire…

- Jedusor ! grogna-t-elle, exaspérée.

- Depuis que Nymphadora Tonks est portée disparue et que…

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ?

- Je viens de le faire. Attends, où est-ce que tu vas ? Je viens tout juste d'y avoir accès…

Mais Hermione était déjà à la porte, en chemin pour voir Remus, avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase. Elle n'entendit même pas Jedusor ajouter quelque chose sur les barrières magiques autour de la bibliothèque quand celui-ci en fut expulsé après qu'elle en soit sortie.

* * *

**18 mai 2001.**

Hermione examinait avec minutie les archives des Black –selon l'une des sources de l'Ordre, Tonks serait éventuellement détenue dans un lieu rattaché à Bellatrix ou Narcissa- quand elle sentit une main remonter lentement le long de sa cuisse. Elle l'écarta rapidement sans même lever le nez de son livre. Sans se laisser décourager, les doigts revinrent continuer son voyage sous sa jupe, gagnant les hauteurs de sa cuisse nue.

- Arrête ça. Le professeur Lupin peut revenir d'une minute à l'autre, siffla-t-elle en éloignant de nouveau la main.

- Mais tu portes une jupe pour changer, aujourd'hui…

Hermione rougit.

- Retourne à tes recherches. Si quelque chose tourne mal lors du sauvetage de Tonks et des autres, tu sais ce qui arrivera, ordonna-t-elle de son ton le plus autoritaire.

* * *

**1****er**** juin 2001.**

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que le professeur Lupin continue à t'autoriser l'accès à la bibliothèque.

- Pourquoi ? Après tout, je l'ai aidé à retrouver sa femme.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

- Mais au moins, tu es toujours sous surveillance.

- Oui.

- As-tu bientôt fini ? J'ai faim.

Tom détourna les yeux de l'étalage qu'il passait en revue et haussa un sourcil. Hermione rougit sous son regard scrutateur. Jedusor sourit puis observa l'étagère derrière elle. Son front se plissa.

- Qu'est-ce ? demanda-t-il, l'air très intrigué par ce qu'il regardait attentivement.

Hermione caressa tristement son ventre et s'avança vers lui. Elle s'arrêta à ses côtés et suivit son regard jusqu'à l'étagère.

- Qu'as-tu vu ? dit-elle.

- Ceci, murmura-t-il.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, il la tourna et la plaqua contre l'étalage en question.

- Oh, intéressant, susurra-t-il en baissant les yeux vers elle.

- Tu t'es moquée de moi…

Hermione fronça les sourcils mais ne chercha pas à se dégager de son emprise. Cette brusque proximité raviva cette attirance qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Cette attirance contre laquelle la jeune femme cherchait à se battre depuis des semaines.

- Je suis un Serpentard, répondit-il.

- Et pas n'importe lequel, c'est ça ? reprit-elle en soupirant.

Un petit sourire ornait ses lèvres, et ses doigts remontèrent le long de ses côtes.

- Je vois que tu portes de nouveau cette jupe.

- Et ? demanda-t-elle.

- Eh bien… Ca rendra les choses un peu plus faciles, sourit-il.

- T'ai-je donné l'autorisation ?

- As-tu déjà fantasmé de le faire dans une bibliothèque, Hermione ?

Ses mots provoquèrent une chaleur insoupçonnée dans le corps d'Hermione, et à son ton doucereux, son souffle resta coincé dans sa gorge.

- Hmm, gémit-elle quand il la poussa avec plus de force contre l'étagère, parsemant son cou et son épaule de baisers.

- Car personnellement, j'ai déjà rêvé de te prendre dans un tel lieu.

Hermione prit une profonde inspiration quand elle sentit ses mains caresser ses hanches avant de venir presser légèrement ses fesses. Il n'y avait jamais rien eu de plus que des baisers et quelques contacts sans importance dans leur… « Relation » -Hermione était incapable de qualifier ce qu'il se passait entre eux de la sorte.

- Vraiment ? dit-elle finalement.

Tom releva la tête pour lui faire face.

- Tiens-tu vraiment à ce que j'argumente ?

- Eh bien…

Avant qu'elle ne puisse terminer sa phrase, les lèvres de Tom s'emparèrent des siennes. Hermione retint un gémissement et passa les bras derrière sa nuque, l'attirant encore plus près.

- Mes intentions sont très claires, il me semble… murmura-t-il entre deux baisers.

Hermione s'efforça de ne pas lui faire remarquer que la dernière fois que ses intentions avaient été claires, il l'avait laissée sur son lit, frustrée par un désir inassouvi. Jedusor pouvait se montrer très capricieux quand elle soulignait certaines inexactitudes. Elle se contenta de rendre son baiser, savourant la sensation de son corps étonnamment ferme contre le sien, et de ses mains se déplaçant de ses reins à sa jupe, effleurant le dos de ses cuisses avant de se déplacer plus haut encore.

- N'importe qui pourrait nous interrompre, murmura Hermione.

Tom se recula un peu et lui lança un regard perplexe.

- Tu es une sorcière, non ?

Hermione soupira, arrachant sa baguette de la ceinture de sa jupe, et sans un mot, verrouilla la porte et insonorisa la pièce.

Tom arrêta brièvement ses caresses, suivant attentivement des yeux les mouvements de la baguette.  
Quand elle eut fini, elle regarda également l'arme, se demandant ce qu'elle devait en faire. Elle savait que Jedusor ne pouvait l'utiliser, mais Hermione ne se sentait jamais en sécurité si elle n'avait pas sa baguette à portée de main. Surtout quand elle était en _sa_ présence.

Cependant, elle n'eut pas à s'en préoccuper longtemps. D'un geste curieusement doux, la main de Jedusor saisit la sienne, la poussant délicatement de côté pour qu'elle puisse reposer sa baguette sur l'une des nombreuses étagères derrière elle. Hermione leva les yeux pour croiser son regard. Ses prunelles étaient rivées sur elle, et la jeune femme tourna au rouge. Quand sa main atteignit le plat de l'étalage, elle relâcha la pression sur le manche de son arme, et sentit les doigts de Jedusor s'entremêler aux siens. Il chercha son autre main et les maintînt au dessus de sa tête. Un coup d'œil sur le résultat et un sourire en coin apparut sur son visage.

- Accroche-toi à l'étagère au dessus de toi, ordonna-t-il en délaissant ses mains.

En discernant la lueur dans ses prunelles, Hermione décida de s'exécuter. En s'agrippant comme convenu, sa poitrine se souleva, et Tom brisa le contact visuel, parcourant de ses yeux son corps, s'attardant sur ses seins. Il abandonna ses mains sur sa taille, la caressant lentement, s'arrêtant sur la courbe de ses hanches avant de remonter subtilement vers sa poitrine.

Le souffle d'Hermione s'accéléra quand il massa délicatement ses seins. Elle cessa de regarder ses gestes et releva la tête vers son visage. Elle frissonna face à l'expression de ses traits. La faim ravageuse qu'elle distinguait, cette luxure ténébreuse, attisa violemment son excitation.

Soudain, ses mains se déplacèrent plus bas, saisissant le bas de sa chemise pour la passer au dessus de sa tête et ses bras. Avec un bruit froissé, son vêtement gagna le sol. Un sourire taquin apparut sur ses lèvres quand il la découvrit à sa merci, vêtue seulement d'un soutien-gorge et d'une jupe.

- Je serais ravi que tu gardes cette jupe pendant que je te prendrai, Granger.

- Tu fais une certaine fixette sur ma jupe, Jedusor. Serais-tu fétichiste ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

- Quelle insolence, répondit-il d'un ton moqueur. Comment dois-je te punir ?

- Je suis sûre que tu peux trouver tout seul…

Sur cette suggestion, il fondit sur elle et l'embrassa, ses mains effleurant son ventre jusqu'à prendre le chemin de son soutien-gorge qu'il dénoua. Il rompit le baiser et lui enleva complètement. Ses yeux errèrent sur sa poitrine désormais nue avant de se pencher pour capturer ses lèvres, lui offrant un baiser qui la laissa sans voix. Hermione ne put retenir une plainte lascive tandis que sa langue explorait sa bouche, et que ses doigts agiles parcouraient sa peau à moitié dévêtue. Son corps pressé contre le sien, elle réalisa –à contre cœur- qu'il était toujours entièrement habillé. Rapidement, ses mains réagirent. Avec audace, elles descendirent vers lui. A son mouvement, il se raidit immédiatement.

Quand il cessa de l'embrasser, Hermione crut pleurer tant le manque de contact fut brutal. Elle arrêta son entreprise une seconde puis ignorant son regard presque hésitant, elle continua sa course afin de caresser sa nuque, ses épaules, ses bras, jusqu'à atteindre la limite de son pull. Elle s'en saisit et le releva. Un petit sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Jedusor quand elle entreprit grossièrement de le lui enlever, emportant également sa chemise dans son élan.

Hermione sentit son cœur louper un battement. Il avait un physique dévastateur, un torse fin et imposant à la fois ; et une peau d'ivoire si douce et chaude sous ses doigts. Non, il n'était pas battit comme un joueur de Quidditch, mais selon Hermione, il était parfait. Avant qu'elle ne puisse l'admirer plus encore, ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois. Ses mains, elles, eurent le temps de parcourir avec avidité son abdomen et ses épaules.

- Tu es une sorcière très désobéissante, susurra-t-il entre deux respirations.

Hermione agrippa ses épaules, l'attirant contre lui et poussant volontairement sa poitrine contre son torse. Elle soupira de plaisir au contact de sa peau nue contre la sienne. Le souffle de Jedusor se fit plus lourd, plus rauque. Tom glissa une main entre eux, et elle l'entendit se défaire de son pantalon. Après quelques secondes, il y eut un bruit sourd sur le sol quand il tomba.

- Remets tes mains au dessus de ta tête, Granger, ordonna-t-il, en déplaçant avec fermeté ses doigts sur ses hanches.

Hermione s'exécuta tandis que son excitation atteignait des sommets inimaginables, l'étouffant sous une chaleur étonnante. Ses mains remontèrent sous sa jupe et retracèrent les contours de sa culotte. Ses doigts s'engouffrèrent sous l'ourlé, caressant le haut de ses cuisses. Puis elle sentit son sous-vêtement glisser le long de ses mollets jusqu'à atteindre le parterre de la pièce. Jedusor saisit ses fesses et la souleva, l'obligeant à enrouler ses jambes autour de lui.

L'étagère soutenait inconfortablement son dos, et ses bras portaient la moitié de son poids. Mais Hermione ne s'en préoccupa pas pour le moment. La sensation sublime des mains de Jedusor la maintenant contre lui effaçait toute pensée et tout inconfort.

Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa de nouveau. Mais cette fois, ses lèvres quittèrent rapidement les siennes pour sa mâchoire, son cou, et taquiner, lécher, suçoter, ce coin sensible près de son lobe. Hermione haleta quand une de ses mains cessa de tenir ses fesses pour finir sa course entre eux, près de son intimité qu'il frôla avec douceur jusqu'à la priver de son souffle. Et quand il pressa sans attendre son pouce sur son clitoris, elle se mit à gémir.

Les mains d'Hermione lâchèrent prise et retombèrent sur les épaules de Jedusor qu'elles serrèrent de toute leur force. Elle gémit quand il accentua sa prise sur elle. Hermione le sentait bouger contre son intimité, et quand il plongea un doigt, elle engouffra son visage dans son cou. Elle poussa de nouveau une longue plainte quand il recommença et exerça un va-et-vient, et quand il ajouta un deuxième doigt, et quand il décida de reprendre les mouvements de son pouce contre son clitoris. Ses doigts s'enfonçaient, toujours plus loin, afin de la préparer. De délicieux frissons la parcoururent, et elle soupira, s'arquant davantage contre lui pour briser le moindre espace. Elle haleta de nouveau quand il s'attarda sur sa partie intime la plus réceptive, et elle commença à perdre le contrôle de ses mouvements, son corps ne cherchait plus qu'à être soulagé.

Alors qu'elle approchait vivement de l'orgasme, il retira sa main, la laissant gémir de frustration. Soudain, elle sentit autre chose contre sa cuisse, et instinctivement, elle balança ses hanches à sa rencontre.

- Que désires-tu, Hermione ?

Elle déglutit difficilement alors que le désir la transcendait.

- Toi, murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

Il gémit.

- Je te veux, _toi_.

Tom chercha désespérément ses lèvres. Et avant même qu'Hermione puisse récupérer ses esprits, il l'embrassa avec une férocité telle, qu'elle se retrouva à bout de souffle. Puis sans attendre, il la pénétra. Sa chaleur se referma autour de lui et Hermione laissa échapper un cri aigu, mêlant merveilleusement bien le plaisir et la douleur

A ce moment, ils étaient comme les deux pièces d'un même puzzle. Au milieu de sa confusion, Hermione réalisa que son corps s'adaptait parfaitement au sien. Elle répondait à ses baisers avec avidité et renforça sa prise sur ses épaules. Le bassin d'Hermione allait à sa rencontre, claquant contre le sien, et chaque fois qu'il touchait ce _point_ spécial en elle, inconsciemment la jeune femme poussait de longs soupirs.

Le rythme était passionné et fiévreux, prenant le contrôle de leurs mouvements. Hermione sentit le plaisir déferler dans son bas-ventre, et elle frissonna de la tête aux pieds. Ses pensées rationnelles l'avaient abandonnée. S'inclinant contre lui, se courbant, elle ne désirait plus qu'une seule chose. Une des mains de Jedusor revint entre eux, contre son clitoris qu'il caressa. Son désir se déploya. Elle rompit leur baiser et cria, la tête renversée en arrière, sans se soucier de l'impact contre les étagères de la bibliothèque. Profitant de cet état second, Jedusor se pencha sur son cou, laissant son souffle brûlant effleurer sa peau, sa clavicule, jusqu'à descendre à l'un de seins qu'il prit délicatement entre ses lèvres.

Leurs gestes étaient emprunts d'un franc désespoir, et à cet instant Hermione frissonna. Elle sentit son intimité se crisper sur lui, et son pouls s'accéléra quand une chaleur folle et apaisante déferla en elle. Jedusor effleura sa joue de son nez, picorant son visage de doux baisers, avant de s'arrêter. Front contre front, il l'observa attentivement tout en accélérant ses mouvements, claquant ses hanches contre les siennes. Sa soudaine et fulgurante vitesse prolongea l'orgasme d'Hermione, et dans sa transe, elle lui rendit son regard.

Jedusor ralentit la cadence, et accompagné d'un grognement sourd, il se déversa en elle. Il la tînt fermement contre lui, et distraitement, Hermione passa une main dans ses cheveux tout en s'enivrant de son parfum.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait vouloir rompre l'étreinte. Puis, Hermione se laissa finalement glisser de la bibliothèque, aidée par Jedusor qui soutînt son poids, lui exposant la force qu'il détenait encore.

Il reposa Hermione sur le sol, et en observant leurs vêtements éparpillés sur leur sol, elle se laissa envahir par un étrange soulagement. Non, tout ça n'avait rien eu de romantique ; tout avait été animal. Hermione ne souhaitait pas prétendre le contraire. Mais elle sut à cet instant, qu'elle avait toujours désiré que ça se passe ainsi. Et elle ne ressentit qu'une légère culpabilité quand Jedusor l'attira de nouveau étroitement contre lui, se penchant pour l'embrasser, une main recouvrant l'un de ses seins comme une caresse.

Quand elle réalisa que ce n'était que le début d'une longue série d'activités semblables, la culpabilité finit par se volatiliser.

* * *

**31 octobre 2001.**

- Tu n'iras pas.

- J'irai et tu ne m'en empêcheras pas ! Il y a une guerre, là dehors, et Harry a besoin de moi ! hurla Hermione en s'arrachant de l'emprise de Jedusor.

La dernière chose qu'elle vit avant de transplaner fut l'expression de son visage furieux.

* * *

**2 novembre 2001.**

- Jedusor a été pris en charge par le Ministère, déclara Harry à Hermione et Ron.

Hermione sentit un poids s'abattre sur sa poitrine.

- Mais je croyais que tu…

- J'ai parlé à Kingsley de notre arrangement, mais il m'a répondu que c'était au Magenmagot de décider désormais.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont faire de lui ? demanda Ron avec curiosité.

Harry haussa les épaules.

- Ils peuvent le libérer à certaines conditions, dit-il en donnant à Hermione un rapide regard significatif. Ils peuvent prendre en compte le fait qu'il ait délivré des informations capitales à l'Ordre… ou ils peuvent l'envoyer à Azkaban.

Hermione baissa les yeux sur ses mains.

* * *

**17 novembre 2001.**

- Son audience face au Ministère aura lieu le 22.

Hermione releva les yeux vers Harry.

- Janvier ?!

Harry hocha la tête, mais elle reprit :

- Comment les Malfoy ont pu comparaître avant lui ?

- Grâce à l'argent, non ? renchéri Ron.

- Après ce que Mrs Malfoy a fait pour toi, Harry… Ils auraient pu lui laisser la priorité, murmura Hermione. Qui est son représentant de justice ?

- Je ne sais pas. Mais apparemment, ce serait financé par la famille Zabini.

- Tu plaisantes ? Mais les Zabini ont fuit en Italie, il me semble. Alors… ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

- Qui sait ? C'est peut-être une ruse, une rumeur lancée par une autre famille.

- Les Malfoy ? Les Nott ? Sûrement l'un d'entre eux, ce ne serait pas étonnant, commenta Ron.

Harry acquiesça. Hermione se réinstalla dans son fauteuil, au fond de la pièce. Elle ne sut si cette situation devait attiser son excitation ou son appréhension.

* * *

**2 janvier 2002.**

- Tu as été appelée pour comparaître en tant que témoin, Hermione, annonça Harry en prenant place face à elle, à l'un des bars du Chemin de Traverse.

- Quoi ?

- Pour Jedusor, expliqua-t-il. Je ne suis pas surpris, je le suis aussi. Je suppose qu'ils veulent te parler car tu as passé beaucoup de temps au Square Grimmaurd en sa présence.

Hermione prit une profonde inspiration.

- Harry, il faut absolument que je t'avoue quelque chose…

* * *

**22 janvier 2002.**

Ce fut la première fois qu'elle le vit depuis la bataille finale, où elle l'avait délaissé. Quand il entra dans la pièce pour prendre place au milieu, le silence qui régnait éclat en une multitude de commentaires murmurés.

- Silence ! tonna Kingsley Shacklebolt à travers l'assemblée.

L'auditoire s'exécuta, et l'homme en profita pour se lever, débitant son texte à haute voix.

- Audience disciplinaire du vingt-deux janvier 2002. Le sujet concerne les infractions présumées de…, commença-t-il en fixant Jedusor, Tom Elvis Jedusor, résident d'Azkaban. Greffier : Zacharis Huxley. Toutes requêtes de l'accusé et du Ministère ont été consenti par les examinateurs, qui sont : Kingsley Malcolm Shacklebolt, Ministre de la Magie, Gawain Neil Robards, Directeur du Département de la justice magique, Percy Ignatius Weasley, sous-secrétaire du ministre. L'avocat de l'accusé est Cassius Robert Warrington.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à Jedusor qui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille du dénommé Warrington. L'avocat hocha la tête. Hermione se souvenait vaguement de lui comme un Serpentard de Poudlard, mais elle était certaine de ne jamais l'avoir vu prendre la défense d'un homme ayant tout lien concret avec les Mangemorts. A quoi jouait Jedusor ? Tout d'abord, il y avait cette rumeur avec les Zabini, puis maintenant, il était représenté par un avocat connu pour ne pas promouvoir les idéaux des Mangemorts. Hermione était intriguée, et ce n'était qu'un euphémisme. Néanmoins, elle fut coupée de ses pensées quand Kingsley reprit la parole.

- Les charges retenues contre l'accusé sont les sui…

- L'accusé demande au Magenmagot de tenir compte de certaines circonstances, interrompit Cassius Warrington d'un ton mielleux.

- Bien sûr, M. Warrington, répondit Robards. Mais pour le moment, nous devons présenter Tom Elvis Jedusor à la cour ainsi que les accusations portées à son encontre. Est-ce bien Tom Elvis Jedusor ?

- Oui, mais…

- Alors asseyez-vous, M. Warrington, cassa Robards.

Hermione écouta Kingsley dresser la liste des charges retenues : meurtres, agressions (tortures), vols, pour n'en nommer que quelques-uns. Elle réalisa rapidement que le Ministère avait l'intention de le juger en tant que Lord Voldemort. Ce qui, _techniquement_, était logique. Mais d'une part, elle se rendit compte que si sa défense se révélait à la hauteur, il s'en sortirait. Le Magenmagot douterait, et il suffirait d'une voix pour en déclencher une multitudes d'autres. Hermione ne sut qu'en penser réellement. Par Merlin, quel était le plan de Jedusor ?

**-o-o-o-**

- Veuillez nous décliner votre nom complet.

- Harry James Potter.

- Pour les besoins de cette audience particulière, vous avez été mis sous Véritasérum. Vous y êtes vous opposé ?

- Non.

- M. Potter. Pouvez-vous s'il vous plaît nous raconter comment vous avez fait la rencontre de M. Jedusor.

Il y eut une pause.

- Euh, êtes-vous sérieux ?

- Harry, reprit Kingsley avec une expression rassurante, dis-nous seulement comment tu en es venu à conclure un arrangement avec, euh, M. Jedusor.

- Il s'est rendu aux quartiers de l'Ordre et nous a demandé une protection contre… contre lui-même, Voldemort.

Warrington se leva brusquement.

- M. Potter. Pouvez-vous s'il vous plaît nous faire part de plus de détails concernant cette rencontre ?

- Il est arrivé en compagnie d'une quinzaine de membres de l'Ordre.

- Qu'il a délivré ?

- … Oui.

- Et quel accord fût arrangé entre vous ?

- En échange de son asile, Jedusor se rendait à nous partager des renseignements de la plus haute importance sur les activités et les lieux secrets des Mangemorts.

- Est-ce là quelque chose que ferait Lord Voldemort ?

- Euh… Non, bien sûr que non.

- Je vous remercie, M. Potter.

L'interrogatoire continua, mais l'esprit d'Hermione s'évada. Elle comprit. Soudain, elle sut ce que Jedusor était actuellement en train de mijoter.

**-o-o-o-**

Hermione attendait dans le hall du tribunal. Une pause avait été accordée après le long interrogatoire d'Harry, mené par le Magenmagot et Warrington. Elle savait désormais que l'avocat de Jedusor jouait la carte d'un être distinct de Lord Voldemort, et jusqu'ici, l'avocat avait commis un sans faute. Harry s'avança vers elle, et elle leva les yeux à son intention.

- Comment ça va, Harry ?

- Ca va. Où est Ron ?

- Avais-tu vraiment besoin de le demander ? Il avait faim, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Harry lui sourit en retour, un peu penaud, avant de reprendre une expression lugubre.

- Est-ce que tout ira bien pour toi ? Je veux dire, avec le Véritaserum ? Tu sais tout comme moi où Warrington a l'intention de t'emmener. Ses questions sont pertinentes.

Hermione haussa les épaules et baissa les yeux.

- De toute manière, je n'ai pas le choix, non ? J'espère juste que les autres ne le prendront pas trop mal…

- Je m'occuperai de Ron, répondit Harry en acquiesçant sérieusement. Et tu sais que Ginny est déjà au courant.

- Oui. Merci, Harry.

**-o-o-o-**

- Veuillez nous décliner votre nom complet, s'il vous plaît.

- Hermione Jean Granger.

- Pour les besoins de cette audience particulière, vous avez été mis sous Véritasérum. Vous y êtes vous opposé ?

- Non.

Hermione sentit les effets de la potion, cette violente poussée de dire ce qu'elle pensait réellement. C'était étrange. Elle le ressentait même en ayant décidé depuis des lustres de dire la vérité.

Kingsley se pencha en avant.

- Miss Granger, peux-tu nous raconter comment as-tu fait la rencontre de M. Jedusor ? Dans le même contexte qu'Harry, bien évidemment.

Face à son ton familier, Hermione se détendit. Elle parcourut la pièce des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils se posent sur Jedusor, qui l'observait avec intérêt. Ce fut leur premier contact visuel depuis le début du procès.

- Il est venu prendre ses quartiers au siège de l'Ordre. J'y logeais aussi, afin d'effectuer des recherches pour Harry.

- Avez-vous eu beaucoup de contacts avec M. Jedusor ? demanda Robards.

- Oui. Nous vivions sous le même toit, après tout.

- Vous êtes-vous déjà querellés avec M. Jedusor ?

- Oui.

- Qu'en était la cause ?

Hermione observa tout autour d'elle. L'assemblée semblait fixement rivée sur elle. Elle regarda Jedusor, son expression demeurait vide. Warrington, quant à lui, esquissait un petit sourire.

- Beaucoup de choses. Au départ, nous nous entendions très mal.

- Pouvez-vous être plus précise, Miss Granger ?

- Euh… nous n'étions jamais d'accord sur les sujets que nous abordions. Et il avait également un problème avec mon statut de née-moldue… dit-elle d'un ton étonnamment calme mais gêné

- Donc, si j'en crois vos propos, M. Jedusor vous a causé des ennuis tout simplement parce que vous êtes née-moldue ?

- Oui. Du moins, au début, comme je l'ai dit.

- Au début ? Que voulez-vous dire par là ?

- Eh bien, au fil de temps, mon statut n'interférait plus dans nos conversations.

Kingsley hocha la tête et nota quelque chose sur son parchemin. Pendant ce temps, Warrington se leva et Hermione prit une profonde inspiration.

- Puis-je ? demanda-t-il au Magenmagot qui accéda à sa requête. Miss Granger. M. Jedusor a-t-il toujours coopéré correctement auprès de l'Ordre ?

- A ma connaissance, oui.

- Et est-ce que, par le plus grand des hasards, les membres de l'Ordre ont-ils été blessés suite à une aide de sa part ?

- Pas que je sache.

- Miss Granger, pouvez-vous décrire votre relation avec M. Jedusor ?

Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Ils n'en avaient jamais parlé, ils n'avaient jamais discuté de leur situation, et Hermione et lui n'avaient plus de contacts depuis des mois. Comment pouvait-elle s'exprimer sur _ça _?

- Nous vivions sous le même toit, répéta-t-elle. Nous passions beaucoup de temps à discuter et débattre sur tous les sujets possibles. Pour être honnête, je n'ai jamais pensé à définir notre lien.

- Donc, vous n'avez jamais pensé à définir votre _relation_ avec M. Jedusor ?

_Oh, oh. _Pourquoi avait-elle tout à un coup, un mauvais pressentiment ? Non, elle ne l'avait pas fait. Non, elle n'avait pas pris un instant pour réfléchir à leur relation, tout simplement parce qu'elle savait qu'il n'était pas le genre de personne à appeler leur relation, un _couple_. Sans oublier, qu'ils étaient en guerre ! S'assoir auprès du feu pour discuter « petite copine, petit copain » et toutes ces choses stupides, non merci.

- Non. L'idée de le faire ne m'a jamais traversé l'esprit.

- Est-ce vrai, cependant, que vous ayez eu des relations intimes avec M. Jedusor ?

La pièce entière éclata en un brouhaha indigné. Hermione grinça des dents quand elle entendit distinctement Ron balancer une poignée d'obscénités à l'égard de Warrington. Les membres du Magenmagot et les examinateurs, eux, se mirent soudainement à chuchoter face à cette question indiscrète.

- Silence ! explosa Kingsley, faisant taire le chahut. M. Warrington, j'espère que vous avez une bonne raison pour poser une telle question.

- Oui. Miss Granger ?

Hermione prit une longue inspiration et se redressa. A deux doigts de confier qu'elle avait bel et bien eu quelque chose avec Jedusor, elle ne souhaitait pas se montrer voûtée et honteuse. Elle corrigea la posture de ses épaules et observa Jedusor, qui lui rendit son regard avec une lueur de défi.

- C'est vrai, répondit-elle finalement, ne brisant pas le contact visuel.

- Vous admettez être officiellement dans une relation amoureuse avec l'accusé ici présent, M. Jedusor ? demanda cette fois Robards.

- Si c'est ainsi que vous qualifiez cette relation, alors oui.

Cette fois, la salle explosa en un chaos indescriptible. Un mur de bruit la sépara de l'assemblée. Les commentaires, les cris, les questions, fusaient. Elle resta assise, entièrement immobile, laissant les minutes s'écouler. Ce qu'elle ressentit en premier fut une surprenante vague de soulagement. Tout le monde était au courant, désormais. Ce n'était pas la meilleure façon d'avouer les faits, mais l'enclume dans sa poitrine avait disparu, comme un sparadrap que l'on avait arraché d'un seul coup de main. Elle observa Jedusor, tranquillement installé au milieu de la confusion générale. Il lui renvoya son regard et hocha imperceptiblement la tête.

* * *

**23 janvier 2002.**

Hermione décida de ne pas se rendre à l'interrogatoire de Jedusor. Après ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, Kingsley lui avait conseillé de rester chez elle et d'éviter la presse. Mais sans y être, elle sut quel serait l'issue de cette audience. Et pour une fois, sa curiosité n'avait pas l'intention d'assister à l'explosion d'une telle bombe.

Elle savait que leur relation irait en sa faveur, tout comme son aide à l'Ordre et son attitude « raisonnable ». Tout le monde ne tomberait pas dans le piège, mais il saurait faire en sorte qu'une majorité le croit différent –malgré les preuves du contraire- du Lord Voldemort qu'Harry avait vaincu à Poudlard. Warrington avait vraiment mérité son argent, il avait fait un travail exemplaire.

Hermione préférait ne pas y penser. Il était Lord Voldemort, et elle était certaine qu'il préparait quelque chose, en dépit de sa volonté de se réintégrer à la société.

Elle leva la tête quand une chouette frappa à son carreau. Une édition tardive de _La Gazette du Sorcier_ ? Quelque soit la décision prise par le Magenmagot, cela valait sûrement de publier un nouvelle page. Hermione espéra seulement que Rita Skeeter n'avait pas oublié qu'elle et ses amis étaient au courant de son petit secret. Si cette abominable journaliste avait publié ne serait-ce qu'une ligne à propos de sa relation avec Jedusor, elle lui ferait regretter (une nouvelle fois) le jour de leur première rencontre.

Elle donna au hibou la somme à payer et l'oiseau s'envola avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de se laisser tomber sur le canapé et d'ouvrir le journal. La première page était immanquable, et Hermione se perdit un instant dans ses pensées, en se demandant ce que tout cela pourrait signifier à l'avenir. Puis elle reposa _La Gazette_, se leva, et prit sa baguette. D'un mouvement, elle abattit les protections de sa maison, et parcourut la pièce du regard. Peu importe ce qu'il s'était passé, Hermione était certaine que dans quelques heures, elle aurait le fin mot de l'histoire.

* * *

**24 janvier 2002.**

Ce ne fut qu'un léger bruit, mais elle se réveilla tout de même. Hermione n'avait pas peur, elle savait que cette confrontation viendrait tôt ou tard. Elle bailla puis enfila une robe de chambre. Tout en entrant dans le salon, elle agita sa baguette afin d'allumer quelques lampes. Son cœur loupa un battement quand elle le vit, debout face à la cheminée, inspectant les livres de sa bibliothèque.

- Alors comme ça, tu as supprimé tes boucliers pour moi ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers elle pour la regarder.

- Je savais que tu viendrais.

Hermione haussa les épaules et se dirigea dans la cuisine, faisant bouillir de l'eau pour le thé. Jedusor sourit et la suivit.

- Je ne t'ai pas vu, hier. As-tu entendu la nouvelle ?

- Je n'étais pas vraiment autorisée à venir, avec tout le cirque qui s'est déclenché l'autre jour, expliqua-t-elle et il acquiesça. Alors, tu es libéré sous quelles conditions ? Ils ne l'ont pas détaillé dans la Gazette.

- Comme je m'y attendais : Ma baguette sera sous étroite surveillance pendant quinze ans, mes voyages seront limités pendant deux, et je dois rendre des comptes au Ministère une fois par semaine pour les deux années à venir.

Hermione le regarda.

- Mais tu es libre.

A la lueur de triomphe dans ses yeux, Hermione haussa un sourcil.

- Mais au moins, toutes ces restrictions freinent ton rêve de dominer le monde, de redevenir Le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel tout en préparant sa boisson.

- Hermione, je suis déçu… Je croyais que Warrington avait été clair. Je ne suis pas…

- D'accord, interrompit-elle en détestant le ton qu'il utilisait.

- Mais…, reprit-il en souriant. Nous savons tout deux que la politique peut allier illégalité et gain de pouvoir.

- Oh, Merlin, murmura Hermione en lui tendant une tasse de thé.

- Certains de tes politiciens moldus en sont la preuve, ils sont très intéressants.

_- Mes_ politiciens moldus ? Ne me mets pas dans le même sac, merci.

- Ce n'est pas le cas.

Il l'observa attentivement et elle sut ce qu'il laissait sous-entendre. Mais elle n'avait pas l'intention de se quereller à ce sujet.

- Au fait, tu me dois des excuses, dit-elle en sirotant son thé.

- Des excuses ? Pour ?

Il eut l'air perplexe, véritablement perplexe.

- Pour m'avoir utilisée pour assainir ta réputation, répondit-elle en tentant de garder une voix calme, sans succès, laissant la colère percer ses mots. Et ne me ment pas, Jedusor.

Hermione cita une part de la défense de Warrington:

- « Comment Tom Jedusor pourrait-il être Lord Voldemort alors qu'il entretient une relation amoureuse avec la plus célèbres des nées-moldues du monde sorcier ? » Et je t'en pris, ne me prends pas pour une idiote, je ne suis pas d'humeur.

Jedusor lui lança un coup d'œil étonné.

- Tu penses…

- N'essaie même pas de le nier ! Je t'ai demandé de ne pas me prendre pour une idiote, trancha-t-elle. Tu sais quoi ? C'est préférable que tu t'en ailles. Tu es libre, et je ne vois pas pourquoi nous devrions continuer cette farce.

Avant qu'Hermione ne puisse cligner des yeux, Jedusor fondit sur elle et la plaqua contre le comptoir de la cuisine. La tasse glissa des mains de la jeune femme et s'écrasa sur le sol en mille morceaux.

- Crois-tu vraiment que si c'était une farce, j'aurais pris la peine de venir ici ? dit-il sèchement. Il me semble te l'avoir déjà dit il y a quelques mois, je ne fais pas les choses à moitié, Granger.

Ils se tinrent immobile l'un face à l'autre, de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione commence à sentir le thé imbiber ses chaussettes.

- Il faut que je nettoie, murmura-t-elle en baissant les yeux sur ses pieds.

Elle sentit un doigt effleurer son menton, puis doucement l'obliger à relever la tête. Jedusor se pencha et l'embrassa, avant de sortir sa baguette et nettoyer le sol et leurs pieds sans un mot. Il fit ensuite rouler son arme entre ses doigts, et à son sourire fier, Hermione secoua la tête puis roula des yeux.

- Je retourne au lit. Tu viens ?

- Enfin. J'ai cru que tu ne me le demanderais jamais.

* * *

**Mot de l'auteur (Shan84):** Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire, et n'oubliez pas les reviews :) J'ai vraiment pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écriture, et j'espère vraiment que ça vous a plu (surtout à toi Miya xD).

**Mot de la traductrice (moi ^^):** Voila ! Une petite review à partager ? N'hésitez pas.  
J'ai bien envie de savoir ce que vous pensez de cette histoire -que j'adore aaah- et de ma traduction. Si il y a quelques fautes, là non plus, n'hésitez pas à me les faire parvenir :)

_A bientôt !_


End file.
